This invention relates to diaphragm type game calls. As far as applicant is aware the mouth or diaphragm calls known heretofore have had diaphragms so mounted that their inner ends, i.e., the ends closest the throat of the user, are fixed to a frame. In my call that is a subject of application Ser. No. 437,586, one or more diaphragms have been mounted on legs in such a way to be supported only at their ends, the inner edge thereof being free to vibrate.
The frequency of sound produced by the stretched elastic diaphragm in any diaphragm type call depends upon the length, weight and tension of the diaphragm. Heretofore, the frequency of sound has been changed by using multiple diaphragms or by altering the tension of the diaphragm by tongue pressure.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a diaphragm type call in which the tension of the diaphragm or diaphragms may be altered by means associated with the frame of the call.
Another object is to provide a call in which one or more diaphragms may be secured directly to a single frame member, rather than being sandwiched between two frame members.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.